


Full Moon

by AgentOfShip



Series: Promptober [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Full Moon, Oblivious Jemma Simmons, Werewolf, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Fitz decides that it is finally the right moment to confess his love for his best friend. Unfortunately, for Jemma, this is the worst moment for that.An Academy Era kind-of-crack fic for the prompts "full moon" and "werewolf" for Promptober. Second chapter will be posted tomorrow.Beta'd by @LibbyWeasley :)





	1. Chapter 1

Fitz waited until the students started walking out before sneaking a peek inside the classroom. He and Jemma had only been back at the Academy for a few weeks but they already had a very fixed routine. On Fridays, Fitz's last class of the morning, advanced engineering, was one of the few they didn't share and ended half an hour before Jemma's chemistry lab. So that gave him just enough time to go to the cafeteria to get them tea before the lunchtime rush and greet Jemma at the end of her class so they could have their picnic on the quad since the weather was still pretty nice. 

He found her in her usual spot, at the front, on the opposite side from the door. He remained there for a moment, smiling as he watched her meticulously clean everything up and put things back in her bag in what he knew was a very specific order. Fitz sighed. She was so smart and ridiculously organized and completely adorable. And so pretty, especially when she curled her hair like that. He couldn't believe it'd taken him so long to realize his feelings for her were a lot more than friendly. Oh, he'd noticed all those wonderful things about her of course, he had eyes and he wasn't stupid. But over the long summer months, he'd missed her even more than the two previous times and when they were reunited at the beginning of September, those things had taken on a whole new meaning and it had hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in love with his best friend. 

Jemma smiled when she saw him and butterflies took flight in Fitz's stomach. He loved that big smile she always had for him even when she wasn't in such a good mood. In moments like these, he was almost certain that she reciprocated his feelings, that it would only take a moment of courage for him to have the only thing he'd ever wanted as much as getting into the Academy.

Jemma turned around to grab her notebook and he noticed what she was wearing: a dark red jumper over a white shirt and adorable striped tie that reminded him of… Oh. The one that reminded him of the Fourth Doctor's scarf and that he had given to her last Christmas, not knowing that she'd bought the same for him. Which he happened to be wearing today. Fitz should have known then that they were made for each other. 

So this was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. It had to be a sign. Or well, as Jemma would likely say, a fortunate coincidence he was going to use as an excuse.

Taking a deep breath, Fitz marched to her and stopped just on the other side of the lab bench. 

"Hey, Jemma?" 

"Yeah?" she replied, not looking up from where she was writing something in that huge planner of hers. She had access to the most innovative technologies in the world here at SHIELD but somehow, she insisted on using that ridiculously heavy thing. But he supposed he had some weird quirks as well and he loved hers just like the rest of her anyway. 

"So I've been thinking recently, well ever since we've been back at the Academy really and I-I… there's something I've been meaning to ask you." 

"Sure," she just said, gesturing for him to keep talking with her hand as she kept flipping through the pages, looking slightly worried. She couldn't have forgotten about an assignment, could she? Not Jemma Simmons. The world would probably stop turning if she did. 

Fitz wondered if this was the right moment after all. He didn't really mind her not looking at him since it would make the words come out more easily but he would feel better if he had all her attention. But if he didn't do it now, who knew if he'd find the courage before it was too late? And well, at least he supposed the question would be surprising enough to get her attention.

"So hum… Remember that nice Italian place we walked by the other day, I was thinking—"

"Don't be ridiculous," she cut him off. "We don't have the time to go there for lunch but we can— Wait," she cut herself off this time. "Fitz, what day is it today?" 

God, she wasn't making this easy on him. 

"It's Friday, Simmons, that's why I'm here to—"

"No the date, Fitz!" she insisted, sounding increasingly worried and impatient. 

"October 15th." 

"Oh."

"So what I was getting at was that we could go there for dinner. Tonight. You and I. Like a d-d—"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no.... Wait what?"

"What what?" 

They'd talked over each other and Fitz couldn't be sure what she was saying no to, his unfinished date proposal or whatever seemed to be worrying her about today's date. She looked close to panicking now so Fitz thought it was his turn to speak. 

"Dinner? Tonight. The nice Italian pl—"

"I can't do that, Fitz!" she cried out, quickly shoving the rest of her stuff in her backpack in very un-Jemma-like fashion. 

"Oh... I know it's a lot to take in. Maybe you need time to—" 

"I have to go, sorry," she cut him off again, walking around and making her way towards the door. 

"But what is it? Can't we even talk about it or maybe you…" Fitz trailed off.

But before he could finish his sentence, Jemma was through the door, her brisk walk turning into a run and the last thing he heard before she disappeared through the crowd of hungry cadets was "bloody full moon".

The full moon? What the hell did that have to do with, well anything?

Of all the the possible ways Fitz had imagined Jemma could react, laughing, yelling, crying, kissing him or most likely just telling him she needed to think about it, he couldn’t have anticipated this. He'd imagined a lot of possibilities really, just not being rejected because of the full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god, god, god, she couldn't believe she was really going to do this. Of course, she would have told Fitz eventually, he was her best friend in the world. But she'd been hoping to have time to get used to it herself, do a few experiments on her blood to know more before she dropped such a bomb on him. He was so cute earlier, getting all shy about wanting to go out for pizza just because she kept insisting he eat more vegetables. Fitz's obsession with food was sometimes a little annoying but mostly she found it endearing. Well, these days, she found him endearing all the time, and other nice, confusing things too, but now was not the time. The sun had set already and she didn't have much time before the moon rose. If she didn't hurry up, it wasn't pizza she'd be tempted to eat.

Running through the main hall of their dorm towards the stairs, she got more than a few weird looks as the chains rattled in her backpack. But she really didn't have a choice anymore. The room she had been thinking of using had been turned into another tiny lab -stupid budget cuts- and the woods weren't an option because of that stupid night-time orientation race. Honestly, this wasn’t Ops, they didn't need to get ready for the field if they didn't want to go into the field! But she blamed herself as well. She should have planned for tonight her first day back at the Academy and certainly not forgetten what day today was! But to be fair it was quite a huge and recent change that didn't exactly come at the best time. She and Fitz were expected to graduate early, which meant an even bigger workload than the previous year’s.

Once on Fitz's floor, she allowed herself ten seconds to catch her breath. She was going to have to convince Fitz fairly quickly and she, at least, needed him to understand what she was saying. When she knocked on his door, for a terrifying few seconds, Jemma didn't hear anything. It was late but it was Friday night so maybe he'd decided to go out with someone else, have a drink at the Boiler Room or— Light appeared under the door and Jemma let out a relieved breath. She heard light shuffling as he walked towards the door, a pause as he must have looked through the peephole and then the door finally opened. 

He'd obviously been sleeping and a shot of desire coursed through her veins at the sight. He was wearing plaid pyjama bottoms with a simple white t-shirt and his curls were a bit of a mess. It wasn't the first time she was seeing him like that but he radiated warmth even from a few feet away and Jemma just wanted to push him back into bed, rip that shirt off so that she could feel his skin against her, find where that wonderful scent came from and lick it, maybe— No! That was her animal instinct starting to take over and she had to fight it a few more minutes.

Fitz was looking at her with a confused, sleepy and still slightly hurt expression. She was only now realizing she'd been a little harsh with him earlier, but at least he was going to understand why now. 

"Jemma, I thought you couldn't go out because of the full moon or whatever, what are you doing up so—"

"Exactly!" She cut him off as she took off her backpack and walked in to sit on his little sofa. She opened it and took the chains and ropes out. "I know this is going to sound crazy but we don't have much time and I need you to trust me. I promise I'll explain everything in the morning. You need to tie me up, Fitz."

"What?!" he let out, looking from her face to the chains and back.

"When the moon rises, I'm going to transform and there's no telling what I might do if I'm not tied up."

"Oh ah ah ah, really funny Simmons. Don't you think it's a bit early for Halloween pranks?" he replied, letting out a loud sigh as he started pacing and his voice took on a harsher tone. "Did I really spend all day alone just for that? You know, <i>I</i> was serious when I asked you out earlier. You could have just said no instead of—"

"No, Fitz. I'm serious," she cut him off, handing him the chains. Her heart was starting to beat faster, she was sweating and it was getting hard to think while, at the same time, Fitz's scent and heartbeat were getting almost overwhelming. "I have no other choice but to ask you and we have to be quick. I don't know how much longer I can hold it back… Wait, ask me out?" 

"Well yeah," he replied, voice getting all low and a little sad once more. "Why do you think I wanted to go to such a fancy restaurant with you?"

"Oh, Fitz…" She reached for his arm and it sent another, overwhelming wave of heat through her so she moved back. "I'm sorry, we'll talk about it in the morning, I promise, but now you have to—"

"Yeah yeah, tie you up. Sure. I have to admit you're very committed to this prank," he cut her off as he put the ropes back into her arms and started to firmly push her back to the door. "But I'm not in the mood so come back when you want to talk, alright?" 

His hands on her, as gentle as they'd been, made her blood boil and she let go of the chains, turning around and pushing him back against the wall instead. 

"Ow! Simmons, I—"

She threw herself at him, pinning him to the wall and burying her face in the crook of his neck where the wonderful scent came from. He let out a delightful little noise that went straight to her core and she couldn't stop herself from attaching her lips to his skin, darting out her tongue to taste him. His body was surprisingly firm as she pressed closer and her skin covered in goosebumps. He was overwhelming her senses completely and she thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Oh no. It was starting and they had less than a minute now before she lost control completely. 

"Fitz, you need to—"

His arms wound around her waist instead, his lips crashing against hers, and then her mind went blank.

-0-0-0-

Jemma woke up the next morning with the sun hitting her face. It had to still be early because the light was still pale and everything quiet outside. She was still sleepy but felt nice and well rested, which was strange. The night and part of the previous day were blurry at best but she remembered last night was a full moon. She should have woken up all tied up, sore from trying to break free and certainly not so warm and content. 

At least, she was naked as she was supposed to be, but in bed and... Wait. That wasn't her bed, that was—

"Fitz!" she cried out, getting flashes from the last few moments before she transformed and thus realizing the warm weight against her back wasn't the covers. She squirmed, fighting to spring free of the strong arm encircling her waist. 

Oh god, she wasn't tied up. What had she done to him? She should never have come to him, she— Oh.

He was definitely alive and Jemma let out a breath of relief. But he was also naked. Very deliciously so. From the waist up at least or well, to be precise, from his very distracting hip bone up. A zing of desire coursed through her that she probably couldn’t blame on her condition and should ignore at the moment. She still reached for his chest though, just to feel his heartbeat. And maybe his unnaturally warm, beautifully freckled skin. Not at all noticing how it stretched out over his nicely developed muscles. 

Apparently, he hadn't been as deeply asleep as she thought he was because her touch made him tremble. His eyes fluttered lightly before opening up and then widening as they mets hers. He made a valiant effort of keeping them just there but after a few seconds they inevitably lowered towards her very uncovered breasts. She squealed and pulled the sheets to her, making him squeal as well, pulling her back and then letting go, deciding to go for his blanket instead. The little bit of skin from his thigh and, very much erect penis, she caught sight of really didn’t help her think or stop the blush most likely covering her whole body now. 

"Nothing happened!" he blurted out. 

"I'm pretty sure it did!" Jemma replied, looking between them and around the room at their shredded clothes littering the floor. 

"I meant nothing... untoward," he said, wincing and she raised her eyebrows. "Nothing sexual. Well almost nothing..."

"Oh god," she whispered, taking her head in her hands, thus letting go of her sheet and flashing her boobs at him once more. Fitz was polite enough to look away, not that it made any difference considering the way they'd woken up. There probably wasn't much she needed to hide from him anymore. 

"Hum, my shirt's still on the back of my chair if you want. It should be big enough to cover hum… everything," he said gesturing vaguely in her direction all while still looking away.

"Oh...right. Thank you," she replied, standing up to grab the shirt before quickly putting it on. It still smelled like him and the soft fabric felt strangely erotic against her skin. She took a deep breath, trying to reign in her desire as she reluctantly closed all the buttons. 

Ugh! This had to stop. She was really relieved that she didn't kill him, although very confused about why, but she was also wondering if she was going to survive the embarrassment. She was getting more flashes from just before her transformation and, even though it was still blurry, she mostly remembered being very horny.

"So, I... hum. I didn't hurt you?"

"Ah... no. Thought so at first when you... turned and ripped my shirt off," he said and she was pretty sure there was the hint of a smirk. "But then I realized it wasn't my blood or whatever you were after but my-my... affection."

"Oh." Okay, maybe trying to kill him would have been less embarrassing. But considering the thoughts she'd been having lately, it wasn't exactly surprising and it was good to know other instincts could take over.

"Which makes sense considering the way you were acting right before you…" he trailed off as he must have noticed her face turning even redder. So clearing his throat, he straightened up and tried to assume a more casual expression. "So hum… have you, you know, I mean how long have you—"

"Oh!" she cut him off. Of course, he wanted to know. Nice change of subject, she supposed. "Last summer. My cousin’s son bit me. My cousin kept apologizing all day, telling me I should tell her if I ever had any ill effect. I didn't understand because it really wasn't much but then the first full moon happened and I woke up naked in the woods next to my parent's house."

"Wow, that's… wow. So you're a werewolf?" he asked, wincing at the use of the word and Jemma chuckled. The situation sounded even crazier and more absurd when it was said out loud. She came to sit on the side of the bed. Fitz's nakedness was still distracting even under the blanket, but at least her legs didn't feel quite so exposed when she was sitting. 

"I don't know if that's the exact term because I don't think I look really wolf-like when I turn, it's more—"

"Some sort of wild cat."

"Yeah."

"And it's kind of cute too." 

"Cute?" Jemma repeated, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, yeah… you still ripped the rest of my clothes but at some point, I kind of held you to immobilize your arms and try to stop you. That field training does come in handy after all. Anyway, after a while you started to calm down and you rested your head on my chest and you kind of… well, purred I think is the word." he said, blush rising on his cheeks once more. "And licked my neck," he added under his breath. 

"Oh god!" 

"It really <i>was</i> cute! And I'm sorry you woke up to a naked guy holding you. I really wanted to put some clothes back on, but once you were asleep I didn't want to risk angering you and my closeness seemed to calm you so—"

"Oh god, please don't apologize!" Jemma let out, taking her head in her hands. "I'm just so embarrassed that I did all those… things to you." 

Fitz chuckled as he reached for her hand to make her look up. 

"That's alright, really. It was obvious you weren't yourself. You couldn't control it and I just happened to be the closest person around." 

"No, it's more than that," Jemma replied, squeezing the hand still holding hers for courage. "The thing is… I never reacted quite like that with anyone. I'm usually either hungry or angry. The first time, I went after my mum because we had another fight about me not coming home often enough and— Anyway, I-I think this, whatever I become when I turn, it expresses the basic emotions I'm feeling for the people around at the moment…" 

"Oh," Fitz simply replied and Jemma didn't say anything. She could see the cogs turning in his head and let him come to the same realization she just had. Again it wasn't really a surprise. She'd been having confusing thoughts and feelings about her best friend for some time and if she needed any confirmation that she saw him as more than a friend whatever form she was in, the way she'd felt waking up with his naked body all draped over hers should have been a dead giveaway. 

"So you want to… cuddle with me?" he asked tentatively and Jemma couldn't help laughing. Although she really hoped he was just being prudent. 

"Well yes," she replied, biting her lower lip. "And other… naked activities as well."

"Oh," he repeated, although this time, he started stroking her wrist with his thumb. Which Jemma took for a very good, although distracting sign. 

"So what do you think?"

"Do you remember me talking to you about that nice Italian place yesterday?"

"Vaguely yes."

"Well, it wasn't about wanting to try their pizza, it was me asking you out on a date, Jemma." 

The corners of her lips pulled up into a soft smile.

"It was?"

"Yes, been gathering the courage to do it for weeks." 

"Oh, Fitz." This was the happiest, lightest she'd felt since that whole werewolf or whatever she was business had started. 

"So, would you also like to give this kind of… clothed activity a go?" he asked, his hopeful smile making her heart beat dangerously fast.

There was still a lot she wanted to say but all of that could wait. Maybe it was the hormones still running high in her body (she really had to test her blood) or simply because Fitz looked and smelled way more delicious than he had any right to, but she needed to be much closer to him right now. Shifting her legs until they were on the bed, Jemma quickly moved on her hands and knees, pushing Fitz backwards as she crashed her lips to his. He reciprocated the kiss just as eagerly as she'd expected as he held her face tenderly. With one knee on either side of his hips, she lowered her lower body and moaned against his lips as she felt his erection rub right against her center, making her whole body tingle with pleasure. Fitz groaned, thrusting his tongue between her lips as he grabbed her rear to pull her against his cock again and again. 

After a few minutes of furious snogging and very graceless but incredibly good dry humping, Fitz gently pulled her head back and sat up, looking up at her with darkened eyes and kiss swollen lips. Jemma rolled her hips and keened from the sheer lust she was feeling at the moment. 

"So, is that a yes?" he asked, probably going for teasing but sounding completely horny instead with that low tone that was new to her but that she already loved dearly.

"Yes," she said, cradling his cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "But for now, I have some very naked activities in mind." And with that she pulled Fitz's shirt over her head. 

For a moment, he remained frozen with a dopey grin on his face. She knew he had very little sexual experience and she'd already noticed he was clearly a boob man but it was still very flattering to have that effect on him. But then his hand moved up to cup her breast, followed closely by his lips and Jemma felt a lot more than flattered. 

"Fitz!" she gasped, rolling her hips as he swirled his tongue in a wonderful way that suddenly made her question how much experience he really had. Jemma carded her fingers through his hair as he continued to devour her breasts, making the most erotic hungry noises as he did. Finally, her improbable condition had brought something good. 

Feeling like he could do that all day if she didn't stop him, Jemma pulled his head back and captured his lips again, her tongue seeking his as the pulsing of her sex became more and more insistent. Reaching for his hands, she intertwined their fingers together and pushed him down again. With their hands next to his head, she pinned him to the mattress and broke the kiss. His eyes were darker than she'd seen them yet and full of such lust that she let out an involuntary little whimper before diving back to attack his neck, see if her werewolf self had the right idea about that whole licking business. He did smell and taste awfully nice, she thought as she ran her tongue teasingly across his skin. She wanted to discover everything about him and that seemed like a very nice way to do it. For instance, she didn't remember ever seeing that scar on his neck... Wait. That wasn't there before and that felt...new. 

She pulled back to look at it. It was red and slightly swollen.

"Fitz, tell me you cut yourself while shaving."

"Wha'?" he let out sluggishly.

She reached for his neck, rubbing her thumb on the mark there and he winced. 

"Oh. Ah yes, your affection was a little bit… agressive last night," he said, looking only slightly worried. "But I don't think you drew blood. You'd have to draw blood to infect me, right?" 

Her cousin Liam had indeed made her bleed when he bit her.

"I think so," she said tentatively. "Maybe we'll still both tie each other up for the second night of the cycle. Just to be sure," she proposed and Fitz's lips pulled up into a mischievous smile. 

"Kinky!"

Jemma rolled her eyes before taking his hands and pinning them back to the mattress. 

"I'll show you kinky!"


End file.
